Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a system for securing and charging electric vehicle, and more particularly to a charging system with a positive charging plug and a negative charging plug being isolated from each other and the charging connector thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
With the aggravation of greenhouse effect and the energy crisis, vehicles have to change their energy supply from the petrochemical energy to the electrical energy. It is a tendency that the electric vehicles are becoming more and more popular. The energy crisis has contributed to the mushroom development of electric automobiles and electric motorcycles. As a result, the development of the charging technique for supplying electrical energy to electric vehicles has achieved significant progress.
The charging station, for example, is designed for supplying electric energy for electric vehicle, like the gas station. The charging station includes a charging apparatus for charging electric vehicles, including electric automobiles and electric motorcycles. The charging operation of the charging station is carried out by manually connecting the power-supplying elements of the charging station to the charging connector of the electric vehicle. Alternatively, the battery of the electric vehicle can be manually exchanged with a new battery. However, the aforementioned charging means requires the user to charge the electric vehicle by hand or replace the exhausted battery with a new one. This would impose some burdens to the user. More disadvantageously, if the user charges the electric vehicle by hand, the user would be exposed to danger. For example, if the power-supplying elements of the charging station are leaking electricity or if the user connects the charging station to the electric vehicle with reversal polarity, the user is prone to be electrically shocked and the electric vehicle is likely to explode.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks encountered by the conventional charging station, the invention provides a charging system and the charging connector thereof for automatically positioning and charging electric vehicle, in which the positive charging plug and the negative charging plug of the charging connector are isolated from each other.